Kuroko- Maze Runner
by Lithium HK
Summary: When he woke up, he found himself inside a metal box. And next, he was greeted with "Welcome to the Glade" What is this? What is Glade? Why put them in this maze..? KnB version of Maze Runner! AllxKuroko BL, not beta'ed


**... I am getting worse and worse. I don't know why but everytime I finish watching a movie, I have this urge to write about it. For example I just watched Iron Man 3 and now shipping Tony and Jarvis. Then I was reading the Maze Runner and now making my brain to decide if I should make this a KHR or KnB fanfiction. In the end, I decided this will be a KnB. I mean, come on! A main character with lack of presence will be so much fun! And now I have no idea how am I suppose to update ALL of the other stories with me keep on adding new one...**

**And please... I have no idea why am I listening to Vivaldi while writing this story... I am getting too much sugar in my system...**

**AND I WILL NOT FOLLOW THE STORY COMPLETELY! XD XD XD Okay why did I add XD in this...**

**WARNING: THIS IS BL SO THERE'S STILL TIME TO TURN BACK, Grammar mistakes, not Beta'ed and random stuffs.**

**DISCLAIM: I DO NOT OWN KnB CHARACTERS, AND SOME OF THE PARTS OF THE STORY, IT'S FROM MAZE RUNNER by JAMES DASHNER**

**Okay Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue- Arrived<strong>

He started his new life feeling as if he just banged the wall with his head. Wait.. New life..? That's not what he had to worry about now. It was the sound in the background he had to worry. Harsh sound of chains and pulleys, like the workings of an ancient steel factory, echoed through the walls. He blinked, trying to get his vision, the dizziness was not helping at all. The smell of rusty metal was so strong he almost thought it was blood. Slowly, he pushed himself up, shaking his head to shake of the dizziness. The ground was shaking, no, it's not the ground. His head darted to the darkness. Dark. Too dark for him to see. All he could figure out that he was moving upwards. His heart was beating against his ribs, breathing heavily and body shaking in fear.

"H-...Help!" he shouted, only to be answered by his own echoes.

Then there was light from the top. He tilted his head up, narrowed his eyes as he let his eyes to get used to the light. With the light he could see better, though there's still some black spots as he was still adjusting his eyes to the light after spending so much time in the dark.

There was wooden boxes piled up at the corner of the metal box, barrels in another and more boxes beside him. 'Where am I...' the three words kept on playing in his mind. He wanted to cry, but no tears came up. he could only sit there and wait. Wait for what? No clue.

_Kuroko... _The name popped into his mind as he tried to remember how did he get here. _Kuroko? Who's that? Oh, my name_

"Kuroko" he said, the name came out from him so naturally.

He gasped silently when the metal box stopped ascending. Pressed his back on the cold metal harder. The metal sounds stopped, he could hear another. This time, he heard noises from above him.

"Hey! Help me get the stuffs out of here" a boy said as he jumped down, landing just inches from Kuroko with his back facing him.

"Hmn, this is weird. There's no Greenie this month?" Said another who joined the boy into the box.

"Maybe they forgot to put the Greenie in. Just help me get the stuffs out of here. I have things to do" the boy grumbled, picking up the heavy boxes with ease and handed to the person above.

"Things as in..?"

"Things like jerking off!" Someone shouted from outside of the box.

"Oh shut up, Momoi!"

"Pftt, you'll get old faster if you keep on getting mad easily, Aomine" he patted the grumpy boy.

"You too, Imayoshi"

Kuroko was frozen on his spot. Watching the two known as Aomine and Imayoshi picking up the rest of the boxes and barrels and handed them to the hands helping them from the outside. The tanned boy then moved to his side, picking up the boxes beside Kuroko. When he moved his feet, he accidentally kicked Kuroko's.

"Oh sorry" he mumbled without looking, since the piles of boxes in his hands blocked his view.

"It's fine"

"..." wait what. Aomine froze, his arms shaking and the boxes almost drop-

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH!" he dropped the boxes. One landed on Kuroko's feet, making him hissed in pain. "Ghost! THERE'S A FUCKING GHOST IN THE BOX! It must be the soul of the one who volunteered to go down the box!" the tanned rushed and clung himself behind another boy, Imayoshi.

Imayoshi blinked his eyes. Staring at the pale boy on the corner, who stared back. He did not notice the boy. How rare for him not to notice someone. For a moment there he thought it was really a ghost. With such pale skin and petite body, but the rising and falling of the boy's chest convinced that he's not an undead. Raising a curious eyebrow, and he laughed.

"Pftt- buahahaaha! Aomine! Your expression was priceless! Are you really the Glade's ace?!"

The smaller boy could do nothing but stared at them with a weird expression- though his face did not change much. After a good few seconds of laughing, the blacked haired male stopped. Aomine still cowering in a corner. Imayoshi bent down to meet his eyes with the ghost like boy.

"Hey there, Greenie." he held his hand out "Didn't see you there at first. Oh well. Welcome to the Glade" he smiled, similar to a fox.

And his life just started

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I tend to make short prologue but oh well~ Hope you guys like it~ Though I'm planning to change it a little. Don't wanna follow all of the maze runner or it will be boring,...? Anyway <strong>

**IMPORTANT QUESTION: Since this is yaoi, I have no idea what gender should I put Momoi on. Male or Female? Your choice!**

**Anyway thank you for spending your time reading! **

**- Lithium Hanabi Koi**


End file.
